Blind Faith
by Maxcs
Summary: When Addison's little girl loses her sight the only person that can save her is in Seattle. Someone else that could change nine year old Anna's life is in Seattle too but he doesn't know Anna is his daughter
1. Chapter 1

"Addison this... this is a miracle. There is no other way to explain this" Naomi gasped completely confused as to how her best friend was sitting in the stirrups in front of her, pregnant. "You only had two eggs. This cannot be possible"

Addison wasn't meant to be pregnant, ever. She was baron with little to no fertility possibilities. Medical miracles like this just didn't happen, it wasn't possible.

"No this cannot be possible which is why I have to make sure nothing goes wrong with this pregnancy. I'm not going to make the same mistake I did last time and abort this baby. I need this to be my perfect miracle" Addison insisted as she took Naomi's hand gently. She needed to have this baby so she can restore some hope in her life. All she has wanted for so long was a baby and now she had that chance.

"Addison, I have to ask..."

"No I'm not going to tell the father. I know I should but I can't, I won't"

"Addison..." Naomi sighed softly

"Alex will never know" Addison snapped quickly before turning her face away from Naomi. Wishing she could just go back to Seattle and tell Alex, Addison knew she couldn't. He wasn't the father type especially when he was still in love with Ava or Rebecca or whatever name she preferred. Addison moved to LA for a fresh start and that's exactly what she was going to do. This pregnancy was a sign that everything was going to change for the better.

XXXXX

"She's beautiful" Naomi smiled as she cut the umbilical cord of her best friend's baby girl. Wrapping the baby in a blanket and gently wiping the fluids from her tiny face, Naomi handed her to an emotional Addison.

"Hey baby girl, hey Anna" Addison sniffed and cradled her newborn daughter. Ignoring the crying, Addison could only look at her beautiful little girl and see how much little Anna looked like her father.

"Anna's a beautiful name"

"Anna Alexandra Montgomery Karev"

Naomi finally let Sam, Pete, Cooper, Violet and Dell into the room to congratulate Addison and fuss over the beautiful new addition to their Oceanside family. Addison never thought she would have to raise Anna alone not with so many people there to support her. Anna was going to have the best family any little girl could ask for.

XXXXX

"Incoming!" a bright and vibrant nine year old Anna laughed loudly as she roller skated through the waiting room of the Oceanside Wellness Centre. She was known for terrorising the waiting room before and after school with her skates or her impromptu ballet recitals. Anna loved having her own personal playground while her Mom helped all the pregnant women of Los Angeles. Anna rounded the corner and crashed into the front desk of the Oceanside Wellness Centre like she had never seen it.

"Anna!" Dell gasped jumping at the thud of the nine year old hitting his desk. Every door in the centre opened to see Anna cradling her wrist.

"Ow" Anna chuckled softly.

"Anna!" Addison cried as she raced for her daughter and immediately scooped her up into her arms "Cooper help" Addison tended to be as overprotective as mothers came. Being a doctor, Addison was thorough when it came to Anna's many childhood illnesses and injuries but sometimes she worried too much. Addison carried her daughter into Cooper's office and set her down on the bed "You gotta be careful Annie"

"Addison, calm down" Cooper chuckled and assessed Anna's arm. It was broken but with some x-rays he'd be certain of the extent and how long to cast it. "It just looks like a break. We'll take her downstairs and run some tests just to make sure ok? Would you like something for the pain Annie?" he smiled and started writing up a chart for Anna before leaving heading toward the door

"Nope I'm good"

"Thank you Cooper" she smiled and leant down to her daughter's level "Anna honey what happened? Didn't you see the desk?"

"Was that what I hit?" Anna giggled jokingly. Her mother's face quickly twisted into an expression of anger and frustration.

"Anna!"

"I'm kidding. I just thought it was a little further away that's all"

"Are you having trouble seeing?"

"Don't go all doctor on me Mom please" Anna sighed lightly with a smile "I'm fine, the desk was just a little fuzzy"

"I'm allowed to go all doctor on you Anna. Will you at least do an eye test for me please?"

"Will you stop fussing over me if I do an eye test?" the nine year old smirked

"You're in no position to strike deals here but yes, I will leave you alone with your pretty pink cast that Uncle Cooper will put on if you do the eye test"

Addison asked Cooper to add the eye test and a head CT to the list before he carried Anna to the elevator and down to the radiology floor of their building. There was overprotective Addison taking charge yet again. There won't be anything to see on the CT but it never hurt to be safe.

"Ah Addison" Cooper sighed softly as he sat Anna down in her mother's office. The nine year old pulled out her iPod and sunk into her own little world of Hannah Montana, The Jonas Brothers and whichever other Disney artist she had on there. Cooper led Addison out into the hall and toward his office. Addison stopped him in the hallway fearing the worst.

"Cooper, what is it?" she asked anxiously noticing her daughter's test results in his hands. Without a word, Cooper simply pulled out Anna's CT scans and showed Addison. Her hand flew to her mouth as the tears started streaming down her face.

"Addison I'm so sorry"

"This explains why she didn't see the desk coming. She's nine and with a tumour this size pressing on her optic nerve, it's lucky she can see anything" Addison sighed softly as she switched back into doctor mode and assessed the brain scan. "I need to get her to Seattle. Derek is the only one that can fix this"

"Are you sure he can fix this?"

"He's the best Neurosurgeon and he will fix this. He will give my daughter back her sight"

"Addison..."

"Please Cooper, I need to take my little girl to Seattle" she pleaded and sniffed back her tears. She could not believe this was happening to her little girl but the only way to save her was to go to Seattle and have Derek help Anna.

"Ok Naomi and I will cover all your patients while you're gone" he nodded and handed Addison the rest of Anna's test results. She would need all the information to give to Derek when they got to Seattle.


	2. Chapter 2

"Tell me again why we left sunny LA for miserable and rainy Seattle?" Anna asked as she stood outside Seattle Grace Hospital with her mother "There are Neurosurgeons in LA, you know that right?" she smirked

Addison knelt down to her daughter's level and made sure Anna was at least looking in the direction of her mother "Anna you understand the severity of this don't you?"

"Yes I know I have a brain tumour but why Seattle?"

"Because Derek is here. You remember Derek Shepherd?"

"Yes I remember him" Anna chuckled remembering back to the time Derek came out to LA for a consult as a favour to Addison. He was good looking, charming and everything Anna could wish for in a Dad. Shame his marriage with her Mom went south all those years ago. She would have had an even cooler life with a world renowned Neurosurgeon for a Dad.

"Then you understand why we have to be here. Derek is here and he is the best"

"I understand that but if we had just found someone in LA then we wouldn't have to see my Dad" the nine year old sighed softly "Well you wouldn't have to see him, I can't see much more than fuzzy outlines of everything now"

Addison sniffed back a tear as she tucked a piece of flyaway vibrant red hair behind her daughter's ear. She was the splitting image of her mother just with her father's deep hazel eyes. Anna's concern broke Addison's heart but she couldn't let Alex Karev get in the way of saving her daughter's life.

"Your father might not even be in Seattle anymore" Addison shrugged and stood up, still looking down at Anna.

"Mya helped me do a Google search; Dr Alex Karev is Head of Paediatrics at this hospital"

"Then we will take this one step at a time. My first priority is saving your life then we'll worry about your Dad ok?"

"Ok" Anna nodded and took her mother's hand as they walked into the hospital. Looking around the main area, not a lot had changed since Addison was there last. It brought back some good and bad memories. Anna's squeezed her Mom's hand gently sensing the tension. Addison smiled down at her daughter before taking a deep breath. She could do this.

"Addison?" a dark haired woman called from across the foyer. Making her way over, Callie had to dodge a group of dawdling interns to stand in front of her old friend.

"Callie" Addison smiled and hugged Callie warmly. She started to relax now that she'd seen a familiar face." I thought you were moving to Boston? What are you doing here?"

"Well we were going to move but the IVF worked, Arizona's pregnant again"

"Oh Callie, that's amazing news. Congratulations" The two friends hugged once again before Callie noticed Anna shuffling her feet beside Addison and pulled away.

"Speaking of children, you must be Anna. You've grown so much from the last photo your Mom sent us"

"It's nice to meet you" Anna smiled. Her Mom spoke of Callie often back home so it was good to finally put a face to all the stories.

"So if you and Arizona are staying in Seattle then she must still be the Head of Paeds right?" Addison asked hopefully. Maybe they could get through this without Alex even being involved.

"No actually, Arizona stepped down when she found out she was pregnant. Alex Karev is the Head now"

"Told you" Anna smirked up at her mother "Google never lies"

"She's a little firecracker this one. I like her already" Callie laughed "What brings you two to Seattle anyway? Did you get called in on a consult from the Chief?"

"I'm here strictly as a Mom to see Derek..." Addison began before getting a little choked up. She still couldn't talk about her only daughter having a brain tumour without crying.

"I have a brain tumour pressing on my optic nerve. We're hoping Dr Shepherd can take it out" Anna finished and watched Callie's face slowly fall into an expression of sadness and sympathy.

"Derek should be in his office, I'll take you both up there right now" Callie insisted as she wrapped an arm around Addison's shoulder as they walked "It's going to be ok"

XXXXX

Addison paced back and forth outside Anna's hospital room as interns and nurses started running every test Derek could think of.

"Addison?" Mark smiled as he walked down the hall of the Paediatrics Ward. He hugged her warmly taking in everything about her. It only been a couple of months since he saw her last but she was just as beautiful as she'd always been "Torres told me you were here. How's Anna?"

"Derek's doing a full work up on her before he decides anything"

"But it's definitely a brain tumour?"

Addison nodded weakly

"Can I see her?" Mark asked softly. He was very fond of the bright and bubble little girl even after he found out who Anna's biological father was. Hoping Anna could be his, Mark always knew Alex was Anna's Dad. Addison asked Mark to keep it a secret when he got back to Seattle after a few months living in LA with her and a baby Anna no matter how much he wanted to tell Alex.

"Hey Uncle Mark" Anna smiled as Mark walked into her room. She couldn't see his defined features but there was no mistaking who that blurry outline was. Mark stood back from the doctors and nurses poking and prodding the seemingly calm nine year old.

"Hey munchkin" he smiled weakly.

"Come sit, the vultures will be done soon right?"

"Be nice to the nurses, they're just doing their job. You can terrorise the interns though" mark chuckled and sat down on the end of Anna's bed "How are you feeling?"

"As well as expected I guess. I don't like the whole not being able to see much. The tumour is really bad isn't it?" Anna asked anxiously.

"Yeah it is" Mark nodded and rested his hands on Anna's feet letting her know he was there "But you're in good hands here"

"Can you do me a favour?"

"Anything munchkin"

"Look after my Mom" Anna asked softly "She's scared about my surgery and worried about my Dad being here. Can you just make sure she's ok no matter what happens?"

"Of course"


	3. Chapter 3

"Ok so who's presenting?" Alex demanded as he walked into Anna's room. A group of residents and interns followed the stern attending and took up their positions around the room for the best view. Alex was usually a lot better around the kids but he wasn't in the best mood.

"Ah before we start whoever you are, wherever you are, can we wait for my Mom please?" Anna asked not knowing that it was actually her Dad that had come into her room "I know I understand more medical language than the average intern but I'm still only nine" she smirked

"Anna please stop terrorising my Attendings" Derek chuckled as he came into the room. The group of residents and interns parted like the Red Sea for Derek with Addison and Mark following close behind.

"Sorry, Uncle Mark said I could only terrorise the interns" she laughed

"Addison" Alex gasped softly at the sight of the beautiful red headed woman "Ah I mean Dr Montgomery, it's good to see you"

"Hello Dr Karev" Addison smiled weakly and sat down on the end of Anna's bed. Taking her daughter's hand, she relied on that nine year old for strength.

"So who was presenting or can I give it a shot?"

"Anna..."

"Sorry" she giggled "I could blame the tumour for the behaviour but it's not in the right spot"

"How do you even know that?" an intern at the back of the group asked

"I read Dr Shepherd's clinical trial article before the whole world went fuzzy"

"Are you sure you're only nine?" Mark chuckled

"Can we please get back to the case? I would like to operate as soon as possible" Derek insisted and handed Anna's chart to an eager young resident standing next to him.

"Anna-Alexandra Montgomery, nine years old presenting with a significant tumour pressing on her optic nerve. Dr Shepherd is going to try to remove the tumour in surgery"

"Try?" Anna asked nervously

"I'm going to do everything I can Anna. Don't worry ok?" Derek smiled and took the chart from the resident "Take Anna down and get another Head CT before we get her up to surgery. I want this little girl back reading clinical trial articles as soon as possible"

"I like the sound of that"

"I will see you soon Miss Montgomery" Dr Shepherd chuckled "Dr Karev make sure your interns take incredibly good care of this little girl"

"Yes Chief"

The many interns and residents filed out of Anna's room followed by Dr Karev and Dr Shepherd. Derek quickly assured Addison that Anna would be ok.

"Mom don't go" Anna cried softly as she felt her Mom stand up off the bed "Uncle Mark can you stay too?" she asked softly. Addison and Mark looked worriedly at each other before sitting on either side of Anna. The reality of this surgery was just starting to hit little Anna now and she was scared. Anna had read about surgery since she was old enough to read but there was nothing in any books about how scared someone got before major brain surgery "I'm nine years old and I understand what they're going to do to my head and I'm scared. Nine year olds aren't meant to know this sort of stuff. I'm really scared"

"I know you're scared baby girl" Addison sighed softly and moved up the bed to sit by her daughter and hug her gently. Whenever Anna was scared or sad, Addison would always pull her little girl up onto her lap and rock her until she felt better. It pained Addison to not be able to do this for all the tubes and wires poking out of Anna's fragile little body.

"Anna you are nine years old and you are smarter than the average eighth grader" Mark began as he took both Anna and Addison's hands "You are nine years old and you are young and strong and you are going to be fine. You are allowed to be scared but Anna? You can do this"

Ignoring the tubes and wires, Anna moved as close to mark as she could before he came the rest of the way and returned the hug she tried to give him. Mark kissed the top of her head gently as he held that little girl for what felt like hours til the nurses came to take her to radiology.

XXXXX

Mark wheeled Anna into the OR and positioned the gurney where Derek needed it. He stood before the nine year old and made a funny face before pulling his mask up over his mouth and nose.

"I'm not going anywhere munchkin. Your Mom asked me to stay in here even if Derek only lets me hold your hand" he chuckled as the nurses began preparing to put her under anaesthesia

"Who is staying with my Mom then?" Anna sighed softly. She could see her Mom up in the gallery pacing back and forth while the nurses prepped the OR. Surgery used to be the one thing that used to calm Addison but not when her little girl was lying on the table and her father doesn't even know to be worried about his daughter.

"Callie is coming and Derek's wife Meredith will sit with them too. She's pregnant so she can't really be doing a lot of surgery for a while" he chuckled reassuring her that her Mom would be fine even though it was Anna that everyone was worried about. The nine year old seemed more worried about her Mom than herself.

"Are we ready?" Derek asked as he walked into the OR and put on his gown and gloves "How are you Anna?"

"Call me Annie..."

"Pardon?"

"My Mom, Uncle Mark, and Uncle Cooper they all call me Annie. I have red hair and apparently it's funny but you're about to cut into my brain so you should call me Annie too. People cutting into me should call me Annie to make me feel better" she insisted with a weak smile. Mark took her hand gently trying to calm her rising nerves.

"Ok Annie, I want you to start counting backward from ten" he smiled and nodded to the anaesthesiologist to start putting Anna under.

"Ten Paediatricians, nine neurosurgeons, eight plastic surgeons..." Anna began counting with a smirk. It at least lightened her Mom's mood up in the gallery which was the aim along with calming herself.

"Count normally you dork" Mark laughed

"Ten, nine..."

"Ok people, it's a great day to save lives let's get started. Ten blade"


	4. Chapter 4

"Anna-Alexandra Montgomery, nine years old post op day one from the removal of a significant tumour pressing on her optic nerve. There was slight bleeding during surgery but Dr Shepherd is confident that no complications will arise" Dr Karev's intern rhymed off Anna's chart adding the last sentence in on his own accord. Derek looked at the intern then at Dr Karev trying to think back to when he said that no complications would be present.

"No I am confident that Anna is strong but I never said that I was confident no complications would arise. We won't know anything until Anna wakes up and I can run some tests" Derek corrected shooting Alex a 'do something about your intern' look.

"Why haven't you already done a post op CT?" Addison asked anxiously. She had been worried for her daughter's life since Anna was rolled into the operating room and the fact that Anna hadn't woken up wasn't helping.

"I would really like to wait til she wakes up. Addison please you need to stay calm. You know the recovery time and process after brain surgery" Derek insisted and rested a supportive hand on his ex-wife's shoulder. Addison shook his hand off and stood up angrily.

"Derek it's been too long and Anna still isn't awake. You know there could be complications" she burst. Derek pulled Addison out into the hall and gestured for Alex and his intern to follow. Shutting the door to Anna's room, Derek didn't want her mother's yelling to be the first thing Anna could possibly hear if she woke up.

"Addison you know what to expect in neuro patients after such an intense surgery like the one Anna went through"

"Kids are resilient, Anna will bounce back" Alex assured her

"Anna will bounce back? All you can say is Anna will bounce back?" she snapped

"Addison you will regret not being in there when Anna wakes up. Dr Karev will make sure you get a coffee or whatever you might need" Derek insisted. Addison nodded knowing Derek was right. Walking back into her daughter's room, she took one last glance at Derek and Alex before shutting the door.

"Not so fast Dr Karev you too Jackson" Derek snapped as Alex was about to walk away with his intern "I do not want either of you pulling those kinds of stunts in front of a patient's family again" he continued before focusing on the young intern "We never promise a positive outcome unless we know for sure with the right tests and assessments. In paediatric cases in particular, you make sure the family understands the information without giving them false hope. Kids are resilient but their parents aren't so much. You do not promise anything until you are absolutely certain even if the patient's mother is a world renowned surgeon"

"S...Sorry Chief" the intern stuttered "I'll just go get Dr Montgomery a coffee and a sandwich and ice chips for when Anna wakes up"

"You go do that"

"Dr Shepherd..." Alex began before Derek cut in

"You know Addison and how emotional she can get with patients but this is her daughter so you cannot treat her like any other parent. We cannot just tell her that Anna will bounce back, she knows the sugar puff routine we try and fool parents with"

"Dr Shepherd with all due respect I am just trying to do my job and if I'm not mistaken you are in my department"

"Anna is a neuro patient and I am the Chief. Neuro trumps Paeds and this whole hospital is my department" Derek growled and pushed Anna's chart into the young Attendings chest.

"Derek! Derek!" Addison called from Anna's room. Derek and Alex raced into the room fearing the worst only to see Anna squirming slightly and rubbing her eyes.

"Welcome back Annie"

"Open your eyes baby girl" Addison smiled. She was so relieved Anna had finally woken up. If she had taken much longer to wake up then something serious could have happened in surgery.

"I don't want to" Anna whimpered softly. She was scared that her sight would still be blurry if not worse and gone altogether. Addison sat down next to her daughter and took her hands gently "What if I can't see at all?"

"Open your eyes and find out for yourself" Derek chuckled and sat down opposite Addison waiting for Anna to open her eyes.

"Uh uh no"

"Anna please"

"Please Annie?"

"Alright fine" she nodded and slowly started opening her eyes. Holding her hands out in front of her face, she examined every inch of her pale hands "I can see the freckle on the back of my hand. I can see the freckle shaped like Italy" Anna giggled

"Oh Annie that's great" Addison smiled as she burst into tears. Anna couldn't see that silly little freckle at all before the surgery but now she was looking at it from every angle possible. Derek was having trouble getting the nine year old to look forward so he might be able to assess her sight. Finally sitting still, Anna couldn't stop smiling

"Karev can you please order another CT and have one of your absent little interns back here to run Anna's bloods again"

"Yes Chief" Alex nodded and wrote up the orders on Anna's chart before leaving the room.

"You're really kinda handsome and a little bit mean" Anna giggled

"Thank you Annie. Anything to get rid of your father for a little while so you can be with your Mom" he smiled and stood up "I will check on you again in a couple of hours"

"Thanks Dr Shepherd"

"Call me Derek. People that let me cut into their brains should call me Derek"

"Thanks Derek" she smiled "And I can watch you leave and not just your blurry outline"

"You're very welcome"

**A few hours later**

"Mom you should go get something to eat or at least go back to the hotel, you look terrible" Anna chuckled as she looked over at her Mom falling asleep on the chair by her bed. She didn't sleep at all the night before hoping and praying that Anna would wake up and now that everything was ok she needed the rest. "There are so many beds in this hospital, please use one to sleep"

"I'm fine..." Addison lied

"You are not fine"

"I'm fine"

"I had a brain tumour, don't argue with me" Anna smirked

"Is that going to be your secret weapon for the next few years to get whatever you want?"

"Try the rest of my life"

"Try a few weeks til we're home and you're back to your normal self" Addison smiled and stood up. Kissing her daughter's forehead softly, she lingered for a moment before straightening up "I'll go down to the cafeteria and get a cup of coffee. Do you think you will be alright on your own for that long?"

"I'll be perfectly fine on my own for longer than that, you need sleep" the nine year old insisted "Don't make me call Uncle Mark"

"Alright, alright. I just don't want to leave you here alone"

"If I get lonely I'll page Uncle Mark or I'll torture some interns. I will be fine"

"You are too much like Mark" Addison laughed "I'll only be gone a few hours. I won't sleep long"

"Sleep as long as you like. I need you not to collapse on me, I'm the patient remember?" Anna chuckled and pulled her Mom into a tight hug "I'm just fine"

Addison checked Anna's chart one last time to make sure she would be ok medically for the next few hours as long as nothing went wrong. Picking up her handbag, she kissed Anna's cheek before walking to the door. She looked back at a waving Anna with a laugh before reluctantly leaving Anna's hospital room.

Anna was fine for a few hours until she slowly started to shiver but she was sweating, she ached all over and couldn't sit still. She knew something was wrong but she didn't have the strength to yell out to any of the passing nurses. It wasn't until her blood pressure dropped so low that it triggered an alarm on the many monitors she was attached to.

Alex was the first to hear the alarms and raced into Anna's room. Noticing all the symptoms, Alex knew straight off that Anna was slowly going into septic shock. He wasn't about to let Addison Montgomery's daughter die.

"Someone page The Chief and Dr Montgomery and free up a bed in the PICU" Alex barked to the nurses and interns that rushed in to help him treat Anna. He continued to bark orders for antibiotics to give the nine year old to try and stop the infection from getting any worse than it already was. Working as they walked, Alex and his team got Anna to the Paediatric Intensive Care Unit and got her started on an aggressive course of antibiotics. The little girl wasn't improving which scared Alex. He couldn't let Addison Montgomery's daughter die.

"Come on Anna, come on..."


	5. Chapter 5

"She's not responding to the antibiotics, we need to get her to an OR. Page Sloan, Robbins and both Meredith and Derek Shepherd" Alex barked as he started rolling Anna's bed up to surgery with the nurses. Responses flew from every direction about some surgeons being on call or in surgery already "I don't care who you page I just need all hands on deck. I'm not about to let Addison's daughter die, now let's move!" he yelled and pushed Anna's bed past the nurse's station and into OR1. They had to relieve the pressure on her brain or they were going to lose her.

"I got a 911 page, what happened?" Meredith asked as she burst into the OR to see Alex preparing Anna for surgery.

"Where's Derek?"

"Spinal surgery in OR3. Is this Anna Montgomery?"

"Yes and she's in septic shock. We need to relieve the pressure on her brain"

"I'll scrub in while you try and stabilise her" she told him before making her way out into the scrub room. She watched Alex frantically doing everything he could to stabilise the nine year old.

"Anna! Oh my God!" Addison cried as she raced into the scrub room with a panting Callie running in after her. Starting to hyperventilate, Addison couldn't handle the figures on the monitors behind Anna's head.

"Addison you can't go in there" Callie insisted and stepped in front of Addison as she tried to go into the OR. Meredith quickly finished scrubbing in leaving an anxious Addison to watch as she helped her daughter.

"Her BP is stable for now but her brain is starting to swell. You need to get in there now" Alex snapped at Meredith as she entered.

"Yes Alex I'm aware of that thank you" she growled back at him and assessed the situation for herself before asking for a scalpel. Piercing the skin, Meredith controlled the bleeding as she got to the skull.

"Pressure is dropping 100 over 75"

Meredith asked the scrub nurse for the drill and started drilling burr holes into Anna's skull.

"Stats are dropping into the 70's. Her BP is getting worse too Meredith"

"Alex shutup!" Meredith snapped "Give me a minute"

Drilling another hole into the opposite side of Anna's head, Meredith watched the monitors for changes in her vital signs. She let out a sigh of relief as Anna's blood pressure and stats rose and the swelling in her brain subsided

"She's not out of the woods yet. Get her back to the PICU and adjust her antibiotics dosage" Meredith told the nurses as they stepped in to close Anna's wounds and take her to the Paediatric Intensive Care Unit.

"Thank you Meredith thank you" Addison sighed with relief as Meredith made her way back into the scrub room. She gasped softly as Addison pulled her into an abrupt and sudden hug "Thank you for saving my little girl"

"You're welcome but you know she's got a fight ahead"

"I know and she will fight"

"Addison, she's nine and been through two brain surgeries in two days" Meredith pointed out when Addison pulled away. She wanted her to know what her daughter was facing now.

"I know what's ahead but you gave her a chance to fight and for that I'm eternally grateful"

"You should go get a coffee. Alex will take Anna to recovery and back up to the PICU when she's ready"

XXXXX

Addison stood at the door to Anna's ICU room watching Alex monitor her vitals from the chair by her bed. The nurses had told her that Alex hadn't left Anna's bedside since the surgery. Letting Anna rest, the nurses kept Addison out of the ICU for a while just like they would any other parent. Addison wasn't a double board certified neo-natal surgeon while Anna was lying in that bed; she was just another worried parent.

"She's uh holding stable" Alex commented once he noticed Addison standing at the door. He stood up and put Anna's chart down. Getting ready to leave, Alex wanted to give Addison some time alone with her daughter.

"The nurses tell me everything you did for Anna. Thank you for saving her" she smiled and stepped further into the room.

"Just doing my job" he chuckled

"And is it your job to the stay with her every minute since her surgery?"

"I just wanted to make sure she stayed stable. She gave us a bit of a scare"

"Alex, I uh need to talk to you about something" Addison sighed and pulled up a chair next to the one Alex had just stood from. Gesturing for him to sit down, Addison looked at Anna lying in that bed and knew she had to make things right. Alex sat down facing Addison a little worried about what she was about to say "if Anna were awake she'd tell me to just bite the bullet..."

"Addison" he chuckled

"Anna is your daughter"

"She's mine...? That one time we were together and she's mine?"

"It was a very...productive one time" Addison chuckled nervously. Alex's face was just so hard to read, she didn't know if he was angry or just trying to process everything. "I had moved to LA before I found out I was pregnant"

"And you didn't think to call me? I could have helped. I could have paid for things"

"I wouldn't have asked for money if I had told you but I just thought that LA was a fresh start for me and you were my past in Seattle"

"You still should have told me"

"I'm sorry. You're angry..."

"No, I don't think I would have made a very good father nine years ago. It's probably better you didn't tell me" Alex commented as he looked over at Anna. He thought back to his life nine years ago and he wouldn't have been in any state to raise a child. Addison also thought back to that time and understood his point of view. It was a rough time for him especially as an intern but Addison had the support system in LA that he wouldn't have had in Seattle.

"And now?" she asked softly

"Now? At least I know I'm good with kids" he laughed "Anna's a great kid"

"Yeah she is and you're already so good with her"

"She's been unconscious half the time I've been with her"

"Then prepare yourself for when she wakes up. Anna's a firecracker" Addison chuckled. Anna wasn't known for being a quiet and timid little girl. The more attention she got the happier she was.

"I think I got that when she was first admitted. She has a quick wit"

"I'm sorry about that. I blame Mark" she laughed

"Sloan has been around a lot for her growing up?"

"He's amazing with her" Addison smiled "He comes to LA as often as he can, he spends as many holidays and birthdays with her. I think all her favourite presents have come from him. He's been like a..."

"A father to her" Alex sighed finishing Addison's sentence

"Alex you're her father. I should have told you so much sooner"

"I might be her father but Mark is her Dad" he shrugged. He had no experience as a father and Mark had become the next best thing to Anna. Alex wasn't objecting to the idea of being a Dad, the kids he worked with kind of prepared him for that but it was still a role someone else was already ready to take.

"And when do you think Anna will object to having two Dad's huh?" she chuckled "I want you to be a part of Anna's life. I kept this from you for too long and it's only fair that you get to experience the rest of her life. Anna loves having Mark but she's always wanted to know her real Dad"

"I'd like to be part of her life" Alex smiled "But don't let me get in the way of mark becoming Anna's Stepdad. I see the way you two look at each other"

"Mark and I?"


	6. Chapter 6

"Incoming" Anna giggled as Alex led her into the gallery of OR1 and sat her down next to Mark. Still hooked up to an IV, she didn't make any sudden movements as Alex positioned her IV pole next to her chair.

"Uh uh no, you're going back to bed right now young lady" Mark growled softly. Everything that could go wrong had gone wrong in the past week in terms of Anna's initial surgery so Mark didn't want her out of bed and compromising her health. He was learning the mother bear routine from Addison.

"Oh come on. I haven't seen my Mom operate in ages. It's fun to watch"

"You find surgery fun?" Alex chuckled "You're nine, shouldn't you be playing with dolls or something?"

"Ha!" Mark burst "Anna only plays with dolls when she can rip them apart and sew them back together. How is that ragdoll Bizzy gave you for your birthday?"

"That doll is in perfect shape thank you. I totally mastered my running whipstitch on her" Anna smirked before turning to her father ho's jaws had to be picked up off the floor.

"You can do a running whipstitch? I didn't learn that til I was a third year resident" Alex marvelled. There was a lot more about Anna he had to learn. His patients gave him no help on what an average nine year old liked because Anna was far from normal.

"Maybe she's just better than you Karev" Mark shot back quickly. He'd been working on his smart remarks as per Addison's request but old habits were hard to shake.

"Be nice. The Captain, my Grandfather only knows how to talk about one thing and that's surgery" Anna began "So when Bizzy was off fighting with My Mom and Uncle Archer, he was left to babysit. He gave me the idea to pull that doll apart and taught me to sew it back up with the running whipstitch" she chuckled. Anna knew her childhood was far from normal but sometimes she liked it that way. Other times she wished she had normal parents, lived in a normal house and had normal friends like every other normal kid.

"You amaze me sometimes Anna" Alex smiled nudging her gently

"Don't tell her that it'll just go to her head" Mark smirked and wrapped his arm around Anna's shoulders dramatically. She hated when he did that so she did her best to duck out of the way. Addison saw a flicker of movement from up in the gallery before taking a longer look.

"Ah Mark?" she chuckled once she'd asked the nurse to turn on the intercom. Mark made his way to the wall asking what was wrong through the speaker "Why is Anna in my gallery?"

"I'm watching" she called out with a giggle

"Shouldn't you be back in bed?"

"That's what I said" Mark laughed

"But this is interesting. I have never seen you do heart surgery on a baby while it's still inside the mother"

"One hour" Addison sighed defeated. She could never argue with Anna when she was so interested in a surgery like this. She was so much like her mother in that respect.

"Two hours and I promise to stay in bed for the rest of the day"

"An hour and a half because I know you won't stay in bed for the rest of the day"

"Ok deal"  
"Pleasure doing business with you Anna-Alexandra" Addison laughed from behind her mask and returned to her surgery. Mark sat down beside Anna once again before looking over at the nine year old playing with the hem of her t-shirt.

"You just fought with your mother to watch this surgery and now you're more interested in your shirt?" he laughed

"I guess I'm just sad that when we go home we won't get to argue about me watching her surgeries because she doesn't do surgery at home" Anna shrugged and laid her hem back down "Would you guys do me a huge favour? Pretty please?" Waiting til both Mark and Alex agreed, Anna thought about how she could word her request just right "I need you guys to convince my Mom to move back to Seattle" It wasn't exactly subtle but it was to the point.

"You want your Mom to move you both to Seattle? Why?" Alex asked not that he would object to that action.

"Look at her, she is in here element in that operating room. I know she wasn't meant to be doing surgery while we were here but she can't resist because it's what she loves. I have never seen her happier than when she's in surgery or just come out of surgery"

"Why not New York? She would have a better facility, more surgeries..."

"Do I have to spell it out for you two?" Anna laughed "If we were here then she would get to be a surgeon again, Mom would get to spend time with Mark and I would get to spend time with my Dad. I think it's a win/win situation"

"That's all good and well but your Mom has to want to come" Mark sighed softly

"Yeah which is the part that sucks. Mom is so attached to LA she can't see how boring it is" Anna shrugged "Don't get me wrong I love my LA family and will hate to be away from Aunty Nai and Maya but I want to be able to spend as much time with my Dad and Uncle Mark as I like"

"What about your friends at school? Don't you have a best friend?" Mark asked

"You're my best friend. At school I'm the nerdy girl who does school work sixth graders find hard" she sighed and stood up "Apologise to my Mom, I think I might go back to my room"

"I'll take you" Alex nodded and stood up. Mark hugged her quickly before she left with Alex. Sighing softly, he ran his hands through his hair trying to think about how to breach the subject of moving with Addison. She'd never mentioned wanting to move back to Seattle before so it may just be a waste of time.

"Mark? Are you ok?" Derek asked as he sat down next to his best friend. Being Chief didn't give him a lot of spare time around the hospital but when he did get an hour or two he liked sitting in on surgeries. Addison's surgeries in particular were always particularly interesting "I just passed Anna on my way up here"

"If Addison asked for a job here would you give her one?" he asked abruptly. Derek looked over at Mark over the strange conversation starter but he went with it anyway "I'd love to have Addison here. Anyone would kill for someone with her reputation but she hasn't been interested in coming back since Anna was born"

"But would you give her an entire service like she had all those years ago?"

"I'd give her all that and more. I've been wanting to expand our Neo-Natal Unit and the NICU. If Addison wanted to go back to surgery full time I would have a state of the art department and service here waiting for her. Has Addison asked you to talk to me?"

"Anna kind of did" Mark shrugged "She wants me to convince Addie to move back here permanently. I know Addison wouldn't come if there wasn't a job for her which is why I asked you that first"

"Anna wants to move here? Does she not like LA?" Derek asked curiously. He didn't know Anna as well as Mark did but it had always seemed that Anna liked living in LA

"Apparently she hates it not that she's ever told me that. She's convinced that moving here would be good for Addison too. Anna says her Mom is stuck in LA and needs a break"

"I hate to say this but that kid is right. Addison needs a break. You know what she's like, she hates sticking to one thing for a long time"

"I know but to move back to Seattle? She moved to LA to get away from all of us in Seattle nearly ten years ago for a reason Derek"

"That was ten years ago" Derek shrugged "Do you not want her here?"

"I'd love to have her here, I'd love to have them both here but does Addie want to be here?" Mark wondered softly. He would adore having Addison and Anna there in Seattle but he couldn't handle her rejecting him again.

"The only way you'll know is if you ask her yourself"

**A/N: Thoughts?**


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey baby girl" Addison smiled as she stood at the doorway of her daughter's hospital room. Crossing her arms, she watched Anna read her English book for school in silence. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, Addison rubbed Anna's feet over the blanket trying to get a reaction. Nothing seemed to pull Anna's nose out of that book. Sighing softly, Addison knew she needed to try something drastic.

"I kissed Mark. I kissed Mark twice before surgery today"

"You did?" Anna gasped with a smile before realising what her mom was doing to get her attention. Addison had done this before but now it wasn't going to work. Anna looked back down at her book and found where she left off.

"You left before my surgery was finished. I was expecting you to be there when I closed up the patient four hours later" Addison chuckled softly trying to get Anna to talk.

"You told me I wasn't allowed to stay that long"

"Anna you were gone fifteen minutes after we argued. Was it something I said?"

Anna shook her head silently and continued reading her book. Addison sighed softly knowing there was nothing she could do til Anna's mood changed. She was just as stubborn as her mother and sometimes it pained Addison not being able to break through those walls. Giving up for the moment, Addison kissed Anna's forehead before leaving and closing the door. She rested back on the door and ran her hands through her hair. Knowing Anna needed time, Addison still hated not understanding what had changed her daughter's mood so suddenly.

"It's not your fault" Mark chuckled as he came toward Addison. Leaning against the door beside her, Mark looked through the window quickly checking on Anna. He knew what Anna was like which explained Addison's mood "To Anna it's your fault but you don't even know what's going on"

"Mark..."

"Anna wants to move to Seattle"

"She what?" Addison asked confused. Anna had never mentioned anything about wanting to move especially to Seattle. She never wanted to be in Seattle when they first arrived. "What brought all this on? Anna never said anything to me"

"She never said anything to me either but apparently she hates LA and thinks you need to go back to being a surgeon" he shrugged.

"Anna hates LA?"

"She loves your Oceanside family but hates school"

"And she thinks I need to go back to being a surgeon? I never stopped being a surgeon"

"I guess you don't do enough surgery. Anna said she has never seen you happier than when you're in surgery. She just wants to see you happy"

"She's a kid with the insight on an adult" Addison sighed softly with a laugh "I really hate that kid sometimes"

"Would you move back here? Would you go back to surgery full time?" Mark asked hopefully. He would give anything to Addison and Anna there with him in Seattle. They would be the family he always wanted.

"I miss surgery and wish I could go back to it full time..."

"But...?"

"But Anna and I have a life in LA and there isn't even a job here for me"

"There is a job here for you. I spoke to Derek after Anna left the gallery. He can give you more than Richard ever offered you all those years ago"

"The only thing Richard couldn't give me was Chief of Surgery"

"Do you want to be Chief?" he asked hoping the answer would be not. That could not be the one thing keeping Addison from moving to Seattle.

"No because being Chief would keep me from spending time with Anna" Addison shrugged "Mark, I'm worried that if I go back to surgery it'll take me away from Anna"

"How will surgery keep you from Anna?"

"When I was a full time surgeon back in New York and here in Seattle I worked long days and sometimes I was lucky to even make it home at all. Why do you think Derek and I got divorced?"

"You two got divorced because we slept together" Mark laughed.

"Derek and I were finished long before we were together Mark"

"You weren't over and you won't be neglecting Anna if you go back to surgery. Derek has a son and another child on the way so he knows what it's like. He will make sure that you get home in time for dinner"

"Anna can't grow up in a hospital" she sighed and looked back through the window at Anna who had just looked back down at her book. She had been trying to listen in like she always did. Chuckling softly, Addison couldn't help but think that her daughter was just as nosey and curious as she always had been.

"Anna will grow up in a nice house overlooking the ferry boats. She will go to one of the best schools in the city that caters for gifted kids like her and she will have friends both inside and outside this hospital. Anna will spend time here just like Derek's son and Avery's little girl not because she has to but because she wants to grow up to be just like her amazing Mom" Mark smiled and wrapped his arms around Addison. Kissing her forehead softly, he watched as Addison thought about what he'd just said. The cogs turned in her head as she considered moving to Seattle. "And Anna will grow up with both her parents"

"I never considered that"

"Anna just wants you to be happy but I do think she has an ulterior motive" he smirked. Anna had become so attached to Alex in such a short time so of course she wanted to stay. Putting her Mom's happiness first, Anna was just going to enjoy the bonus that came with it.

"Anna always has an ulterior motive"

"Insight of an adult remember?"

"When did we stop raising a child? Anna doesn't have the mind of a child her age" Addison laughed and turned to look through the window of the door at her daughter. Mark rubbed her back gently and looked through the window as well.

"Addison, Anna's a special kid you know that. She's just like you in every way which includes incredible intelligence and maturity beyond her years" he smiled and kissed her cheek "Talk to her"

"I want to move here, I want to be here with you but can I really just uproot us both? What about my patients in LA? Anna's school? Our family and friends?"

"You can redirect your patients to doctors you know and trust, Anna hates school because no-one there is at the level she is at so moving her is probably better and your family will always be here but I am here, Alex is here, you need to be here Addison. Anna needs you to be here"

"Anna will grow up with all three of her parents here in Seattle" she smiled and leant into Mark. He was the closest thing Anna had ever had to a father and Addison wasn't about to take that away "Anna needs you here just as much as she needs me. I need you"

"I'm not going anywhere Red"


	8. Chapter 8

**Three Months Later**

Anna sat behind the nurses' station on the Paediatrics Ward doing her math homework quietly. Sitting where she wasn't in the way, Anna usually spent her afternoons on either the Paeds or the OB/GYN Wards with one of her parents. She'd run away from a couple of babysitters always ending up at Seattle Grace so it was just easy to let her hang out there until someone was finished for the day and could take her home. Addison hated her spending so much time in the hospital but Anna loved it. She had explored nearly every inch of that hospital but she still spent plenty of time with her new friends both at school and ballet class.

"X equals twenty four" Alex chuckled as he peered over his daughter's shoulder and answered the question she was trying to figure out. Alex and Anna had been inseparable since Addison moved them back to Seattle. He loved having Anna stay with him at least one night a week and seeing her around the hospital even if all she did was her homework sometimes.

"I knew that" she giggled and quickly wrote in the answer. "Save any kids lives today?"

"A few, is this the last of your homework? I know it's not my night with you but your Mom has a late surgery so she asked me to keep you company"

"You mean babysit"

"You're too old for a babysitter"

"Try telling that to my Mom"

"No chance princess" Alex laughed and kissed the top of his daughter's head before picking up his next chart. Looking through it, he read up on his next patient.

"Hang on; I thought Mark was keeping me company tonight. His surgery got cancelled" Anna wondered curiously. It was weird that Mark wasn't the one babysitting tonight considering it had been almost a week since he'd stayed over last.

"Uh I think a burn case came in" Alex lied hoping he was somewhat convincing. He knew there had been a problem between Addison and Mark but it wasn't his place to talk to Anna about it "So how does pizza sound?"

"Mhmm sounds good"

"Anna?"

"Sounds great" she smiled looking up at her father before putting her head down and getting back to her homework.

"I just have to check on a couple of patients then we're good to go ok?"

"Got it"

Alex sighed softly a little concerned for his daughter. She must have known something was wrong or she wouldn't have become so quiet. Checking on his last patient quickly, Alex made his way up to the NICU to find Addison. He leant against the glass with a smile watching her tend to a fragile premature baby.

"Hey did you need a consult?" she asked as she pulled off her gown and trashed it. Writing up the last of her notes, she closed the chart before focusing back on Alex "Can we make it quick? The helicopter should be here soon with my surgery"

"It's about Anna..."

"Are you sure it's ok that you take her tonight?"

"Oh no it's fine" he chuckled "I love spending time with Anna but she did ask why Mark wasn't taking her. You need to talk to her"

"There is nothing to talk about" Addison snapped and tried to busy herself with the chart but Alex took it from her and put it down "Addison there is tension between you and Mark, that's clear to everyone but Anna. What is going on with you guys?"

"Lexie is here"

"Lexie? As in Lexie Grey?"

"Yes Lexie Grey"

"Wow uhm..."

"Yeah that was my reaction too" she sighed and sat down on the floor against the wall. Pulling her knees to her chest, she took deep breaths trying to calm herself. "He has spent every night with her since she got here last week"

"Addison I'm sorry"

"I don't know what to say to Anna if he cheats just like I think he has"

"You tell her that you love her and try to make her understand that Mark is a complete idiot for ever letting you go" Alex sighed and wrapped an arm around Addison's shoulders as she burst into tears. Burying her head into his chest, Addison let out every little ounce of heartache onto a comforting Alex. He continued to hold her close until she had nothing left.

"Thank you Alex" she sniffed and looked up at him through her red puffy eyes. Pushing a piece of hair behind her ear, Alex kissed her forehead warmly. She deserved someone to be there for her. Addison took Alex's hand and linked their fingers together as she slowly leant into him.

"Mom? Are you ok?" Anna asked quietly as she noticed her Mom had been crying. Finishing her homework quickly, Anna wanted to see her Mom before she went into surgery.

"Anna" Alex gasped softly and pulled away from Addison quickly. Standing up, he collected himself and stepped back.

"Hey baby girl" Addison smiled and stood up. Wiping her eyes, she made her way over to her daughter and pulled her into a gentle hug "I'm fine" she lied through a smile "Are you excited to spend the night with your Dad?"

"Ok don't tell me then" Anna sighed softly and pulled away "I know something is going on I'm not dumb"

"Anna it's complicated..."

"You all tell me how smart and wise I am for my age so try me I'm sure I can understand"

"Addison" Derek called out from the other end of the corridor slightly out of breath. Anna nodded as if it was just perfect how Dr Shepherd came in to save her Mom from explaining anything to her "Your patient is five minutes out and Karev there's a six year old in the ER I need you to see"

"Sorry princess" Alex sighed and quickly kissed Anna's forehead before rushing off to the ER. Addison simply smiled weakly at her daughter before running off herself. She would deal with trying to explain the situation to Anna later.

"Sorry Annie" Derek shrugged as Anna walked toward him "I was just heading down to the cafeteria for some dinner with my son Oliver, care to join us?"

"Derek, can I ask you something?"

"Anything Annie"

"My Mom and Mark aren't staying together are they? They're fighting and she goes to my Dad when she's sad" she asked sadly and shuffled her feet. Anna had seen her Mom with a few different men in her life and for once she hoped Mark would stay. She just wanted her Mom to be happy "Is it because I asked her to move to Seattle? Did I ruin it?"

"Annie you can't think like that" he insisted and knelt down to her level "You aren't to blame for anything happening between Mark and your Mom. They both love you so much, they're just arguing about an old friend of Mark's. You did not do anything wrong"

"I just want my Mom to settle and be happy"

"I know you do Annie and she will, just give her some time ok?"

"Ok" she nodded "Can I ask one more thing Derek?"

"Shoot"

"Does the cafeteria have Mac and Cheese?"

**Thoughts? I had to throw in some Maddison in the previous chapter to prepare you for this. Will Addex work?**


	9. Chapter 9

"I can't believe how soft Alex has gotten. It's so weird" Lexie laughed to Meredith as she nursed her month old niece Isabella. She had been back in Seattle a week and was glad to finally gossip with her sister about everything she'd missed over breakfast. After her surgical fellowship, Lexie took a job in Dallas as a Neuro Attending. There was no job in Seattle for her with both Meredith and Derek filling the Neuro staff so she found the next best hospital. Lexie was hoping there would be something now that Meredith was taking leave hence the long drive back to Seattle. She planned to beg if necessary.

"Well he is a Paediatric Surgeon. Kids make people soft" Meredith chuckled and took Isabella back into her arms. She was lucky to have two beautiful, healthy children and they had definitely made both her and Derek soft.

"I know they do but Alex? Wasn't he the one that said that Paeds wasn't about liking kids but about the hardcore surgeries? Alex hates kids"

"Alex does not hate kids. He's good with kids"

"He's good with the gorgeous little redhead that is running around the hospital. Who is she? Does Derek know she's roaming the hospital?" Lexie laughed

"Anna doesn't roam the hospital and yes Derek does know about her. She's kind of a special kid around there" Meredith smiled as she thought about Anna. Everyone at the hospital was in love with that little girl just like they were in love with Meredith's son Oliver. Surgeon's kids were like a breath of fresh air on a dreary surgical floor.

"Special? Who does she belong to?"

"Addison Montgomery. She's Derek's ex-wife and the new Head of OB/GYN and Neo-Natal. She used to work in Seattle before you were an intern. Anna is also Alex's daughter"

"Alex has a daughter?" Lexie gasped in shock. Alex Karev had a daughter? "How old is she?"

"She's nine and came to Seattle with a brain tumour three months ago. Addison and Alex were together long before you were there and Alex never knew about Anna til she came to see Derek. Alex and Anna are joined at the hip and it is cute so let's leave it there ok?" Meredith chuckled as she saw the mountains of questions just festering under the surface of her bright and bubbly surface. She did not want to answer the many questions Lexie was just itching to ask.

"Alex has a daughter..."

"Yes Alex has a daughter"

"Wow it's just so strange to think that Alex Karev has a nine year old daughter"

"Yes we all got a shock when she turned up but Anna's great. The smartest kid I think I've ever met. I swear she has a photographic memory like you do" Meredith smiled before noticing Hannah falling asleep in her arms. She would usually just let her sleep there but putting her down in her cot sounded like the better option "I'm just going to put Hannah down, I'll be right back"

XXXXX

"Alex" Addison panted as she finally caught up to the young Paeds Attending. It was eight in the morning and she had finally finished her surgery, post op exam and notes and couldn't wait to just get home and sleep. Worried about her daughter, she hoped Alex had taken her home after his surgery. "How's Anna?"

"I thought you had her. The six year old I saw in the ER needed intestinal surgery and my heart transplant kid crashed out on me. This is the first moment I've had to breathe all morning"

"Then where is Anna?" she panicked as she raced to the nurses' station and asked every nurse whether they had seen Anna. None of them had seen the nine year old and it worried Addison even more. Mark walked up to the nurses' station handing back his patient chart and noticed a frantic Addison pacing back and forth.

"Is everything ok?" Mark asked as he took his next patient's chart.

"No Mark everything is not ok" Addison snapped. Alex took her hand gently trying to calm her down but not much was working. Mark noticed this and couldn't help but be jealous.

"Anna's gone missing" Alex answered for Addison calmly.

"Unless she's moved from the couch in Derek's office then she's fine. He put Anna and Oliver down in there last night before helping me with a consult. You two were in surgery and Meredith was busy with the baby, he didn't want to bother anyone"

"Anna's fine?" Addison sighed with relief

"Anna's fine" Mark assured her. Without another word, Addison was off toward Derek's office leaving Mark and Alex alone at the nurses' station. Alex tried to busy himself with a chart but he couldn't stand being near Mark like this "Is Addison ok?"

"Is Addison ok?" Alex burst "Does she look ok you moron? You hurt her and you act like you don't even care. Be a man and end it already if not for Addison then for Anna. They both deserve to know you're just an ass who can't resist a flimsy ex when you have something strong and stable already"

"How dare you..."

"Screw you Mark. You don't deserve either of them. Go back to Lexie" Alex sighed and snatched a second chart from the rack before storming off to check on his patients. Alex had been a lot better when it came to his bad temper but Mark Sloan just really set him off sometimes. No doubt Anna wouldn't be in the mood to talk to her mother so as soon as Alex made sure his patient's were stable, he went up to see how she was. As much as Addison wanted her to go to school, Anna was happier going home with her father for just a day of sleep and relaxation. They all needed it but Addison's patient wasn't well enough for her to leave.

"I'll bring by some dinner tonight" Addison smiled weakly as Alex picked up a drowsy Anna and rested her head on his shoulder. Kissing her daughter's forehead softly, Addison handed Alex Anna's backpack before kissing his cheek warmly.

"You need to talk to Mark. I kind of ripped into him about how he's been treating you" he chuckled softly trying not to wake Anna

"Alex..." she sighed painfully "Thank you"

"Anytime"

**Thoughts?**

**I thought Lexie should know about Anna not that it will have much effect on Mark, or will it? I promise another twist and a possible Addex moment coming up. Stay tuned**


	10. Chapter 10

"Ah Anna can I see you for a moment?" Anna's English teacher asked as her class started to leave after the bell. Anna pulled her backpack up onto her shoulders and shuffled to the teacher's desk "I wanted to talk to you about your book report"

"Is everything ok with it? I thought I did everything right"

"I'm sure you did but I couldn't read your paper. Anna your handwriting is usually perfect but this report was indecipherable, I'm worried about you"

"I must have forgotten my glasses when I was writing it" Anna chuckled weakly knowing that her eyesight was getting worse over the last couple of weeks. She knew something was wrong but it hadn't affected her life until now. "I'll re-write it for you and have it perfect" she smiled and took the paper from her teacher. Sighing softly, she could see the big red D- through her blurry vision.

"Anna you can talk to me if there is something wrong"

"Thanks, I'll get this back to you tomorrow"

Anna walked out of her classroom and stuffed her report into her backpack. She knew she had to show this to her parents or at least to Derek. Getting on the bus, she could skip ballet for one day. There was something a little more important she needed to deal with. Anna walked through the hospital and no-one seemed to notice like it was just another day. Making her way up to the surgical floor, she read the surgical board and saw her mom was in surgery. Anna walked up to the gallery and watched the c-section operation for a little while until the surgeons and nurses turned into fuzzy blue balls bouncing over the patient.

"Hey Mom?" Anna spoke through the intercom.

"I can't talk now Anna; I'm elbow deep in this woman's uterus. I'll find you when I'm finished ok?" Addison barked softly back at her daughter. Not meaning to sound harsh, Addison just couldn't handle the distraction right then

"That's ok I'll find Dad"

"Your father isn't here; he's in Portland retrieving a liver for one of his transplant patients"

"Ok I'll find you later" she sighed and turned off the intercom. Fixing the strap of her backpack, Anna shuffled out of the gallery sadly. She checked the surgical board again and noticed Mark was about to go into surgery on a reconstructive procedure. Skipping toward the scrub room, she hoped she could catch him before he went in. Anna had missed Mark and every time she asked about him her questions were quickly avoided.

"Hey Uncle Mark" Anna giggled as she opened the door to the scrub room only to see Mark in a heated make out session with a mystery brunette. Screaming softly, Anna slammed the door and leant against the wall opposite. She ripped off her backpack and rummaged through it til she found her brown paper lunch bag. Tipping out the apple she didn't eat at lunch, Anna breathed heavily into the bag trying to calm herself down. She couldn't believe what she'd just seen.

"Anna" Mark breathed as he came out of the scrub room straightening up his shirt. "What are you doing here? Don't you have ballet this afternoon?"

"Who is this?" she asked softly as Lexie poked her head out the door.

"You're Alex's daughter" Lexie chuckled and stepped out of the scrub room to offer her hand out to Anna. Taking a step back, Anna refused to shake Lexie's hand. "I'm Lexie Grey"

"Anna I can explain..."

"Don't bother. You're just another parent lying to me and leaving me on my own" she growled and picked up her backpack as she ran off

"Anna!" Mark called out with a sigh. There was no use running after her, he was due in surgery and Anna knew the best hiding spots around the hospital. "Dammit" he growled slamming his hand against the wall

"Parent? Isn't she Alex's kid?" Lexie asked confused

"Yes Anna is Alex's kid but I've known that little girl since she was born, she is the closest thing I'll ever have to a daughter and I just screwed it up"

XXXXX

"Whoa slow down there Anna" Meredith chuckled as she stopped the crying little girl before she power walked right into a patient's room "Is everything ok?"

"Where is Oliver and the baby?" Anna asked as she wiped her cheeks with the sleeve of her jacket. She didn't really know how to talk about what she saw so she changed the subject in the hope she'd forget. Anna was a smart girl but she had no experience with adult relationships and how to deal with them.

"Derek has Isabella, he's showing her off to some nurses and Oliver is down in the Daycare Centre. I came looking for your Dad"

"He's in Portland getting a liver"

Meredith knelt down to Anna's level slowly a little worried about the blunt and monotone answers coming from the usually bright and happy nine year old "Anna are you ok? Has something happened?"

"You're a Neurosurgeon" Anna commented bluntly

"Yes I am but I'm on leave at the moment"

"Oh so you can't do a CT Scan for me?"

"Anna, why do you need a CT?" Meredith asked softly.

Anna held out her left hand and pointed to the base of her thumb with her other hand. "Because I can't see the freckle shaped like Italy on my hand anymore. The whole world is starting to go fuzzy again"

"Oh Anna it'll be ok. We'll fix this" Meredith assured her knowing exactly what was wrong. Standing up, Meredith took Anna's hand gently "Let's go find Derek and we'll get you into CT. We're going to fight this Anna"

"Meredith, I'm scared"

"I know you are Annie, I know"


	11. Chapter 11

"Someone page Dr Karev and Dr Montgomery" Derek ordered to a nurse as he looked at Anna's CT Scans in the viewing room. Anna sat on the desk behind him seeing the same small tumour that Derek was pondering so intensely.

"No don't" Anna piped up quickly "Wait til they're both finished their surgeries. I told Mom I would find them both when they were done"

"Anna I'm sure they would want to know about this" he sighed and sat down next to the little girl

"No they're saving some person's life, I can wait an hour or two"

"You shouldn't have to wait. You shouldn't have even waited three months, how could I have not seen this?"

"It's not your fault" Anna assured him and rested her small hand over his significantly larger one in comfort. She was the one with the recurring brain tumour and Derek was getting comforted "My post op CT was clear and I wasn't due for another one for a month and a half. You couldn't have predicted this"

"You're very calm for a kid with a brain tumour"

"I guess it's because I know you can fix this. There's so much more not even you can fix" she sighed and jumped off the desk "So is surgery the only option?"

"Anna what did you mean by there are more things I can't fix?" Derek asked curiously even though he knew the answer. Addison was his ex-wife, Mark was his best friend and Lexie was his sister-in-law so of course he knew what was going on there but he wasn't aware that Anna knew.

"Or will I have to have chemo and radiation?" Anna asked like she hadn't heard Derek's question

"Is it about your Mom and Uncle Mark?"

"We should send these scans to Uncle Archer. Not for a second opinion or anything just to show him. I'm sure he'd be interested to see them"

"Anna..."

"This brain tumour is distracting me from thinking about Mark kissing someone who isn't my Mom. I'm a smart kid but I don't know what is happening. My Mom has been hurt by too many men and Mark's just another one to add to the list" Anna sighed and sat back up on the desk next to Derek "I get attached too easily so I guess I just want to focus on the one man that can help me right now without betraying my Mom" she sniffed as tears streamed down her cheeks. Derek stood up from the table and pulled Anna up into his arms. Resting her on his hip, he carried her up to Addison's OR and slipped a mask on himself and Anna before walking in.

"Addison, are you close to finishing this?" Derek asked from the door of the OR. Anna didn't look up from his shoulder because for once in her life she wasn't interested in what was going on in that operating room.

"I've just finished the repair so yeah give me an hour and I can talk" Addison answered without looking away from her patient.

"Can your Resident close for you?"

"Derek" she sighed finally looking up and seeing her ex-husband with her daughter "What's wrong? Is Anna ok?"

"Your Resident can close, we need to talk"

XXXXX

"Addison" Alex panted as he ran up to his ward and found Addison standing outside a patient's room. "I got a page to come up here as soon as I finished surgery. Shepherd said it's important"

"It is" she sighed softly and stepped back from the small window in the door to show Alex that it was Anna's hospital room. Alex stepped forward to go in but Addison held him back "She's asleep. She's been poked and prodded all afternoon"

"But it's definitely another brain tumour?"

Addison nodded silently

"And surgery?"

"Derek said he will go back in and get as much as he can with surgery and then Anna will go through a couple months of chemo and radiation so the cancer is gone for good"

"Chemo?" Alex sighed softly as Addison pulled him into a gentle hug. Holding her close, he couldn't help but look over her shoulder at Anna and worrying. It wasn't fair that she was going through this all over again and to add chemotherapy on the end of it. "Christmas is in less than a month, Anna loves Christmas and she's going to be sick for it"

"Then we'll just have to make it a special Christmas. We've got to be thankful that there is something to be done to save her" Addison smiled weakly and reluctantly pulled away from Alex as her beeper sounded. Checking it, she sighed wishing she didn't have to leave her daughter "911, I have to go"

"I'll stay with Anna, you go"

"Thankyou" she sighed and kissed his cheek before quickly running for the elevator to get to her patient. Alex asked a passing nurse for a cot to set up in Anna's room for him to rest on while he watched over Anna. Walking into her room, he instinctly checked her vital signs before noticing that Anna was actually awake.

"Hey Princess, I hope I didn't wake you"

"You didn't. It's not easy to sleep with the buzzing of the monitor and the needle stuck in my arm" she shrugged and patted the edge of her bed for her father to sit down. "Mom told you about everything?"

"Yeah" he nodded "Are you ok? I know this is tough especially the second time around"

"I'm as well as expected I guess. How is a nine year old meant to react when she has a brain tumour?"

"You're reacting surprisingly better than a kid who walked in on Mark kissing a woman who isn't her Mom"

"Who told you?"

"Scrub nurses can get pretty chatty sometimes" Alex chuckled softly and took Anna's hand gently "Do you want to talk about it?"

Anna shook her head "Just be good to my Mom, she needs someone there for her through this. You know what she was like the first time around"

"Your Mom is an amazing doctor but she's a wreck as a patient's mother" he laughed "I'll take care of you both, don't you worry about that"


	12. Chapter 12

**Christmas Eve**

"She's not very nice" Anna commented bluntly once the oncologist left her hospital room after giving some frustrating news.

"She is just trying to make you healthy again princess" Alex chuckled from the couch chair with his feet propped up on the edge of his daughter's bed. He had listened to what the oncologist had to say before going back to researching a surgery he was performing in the next couple of days.

"She said that I can only go home for Christmas if I don't puke today. How mean is that?"

"And I don't want you trying to stop yourself from being sick just so you can go home ok? If you're sick then you're sick. We'll have a great Christmas no matter where we are"

"Sappy much?"

"Grumpy much?"

XXXXX

"I wouldn't go in there" Alex chuckled as he walked out of Anna's room and found Addison there ready to go in. He looked back over his shoulder at a sulking Anna listening to her iPod. "She was sick which means she can't go home. She's in a foul mood right now"

"I wish she had pulled through this round of chemo better" Addison sighed. It broke her heart to think about Anna having to spend her favourite holiday in hospital "I decorated the house this morning"

"Can we move the decorations here?"

"She's only nine and she has to spend Christmas hooked up to an IV in hospital" Addison sighed and leant against the door.

"I can do something about the IV but she has to stay here. We have to keep an eye on her" Alex insisted

"We can keep an eye on her at home, we're both doctors"

"Addison you know the rules" he sighed and took her hand gently "I hate it just as much as you do"

**Christmas Day**

"No wait!" Anna yelled out as Derek and Meredith stood at her hospital room door early Christmas morning. They were both called in for an emergency craniotomy but were heading straight home hopefully before the kids woke up. They just wanted to see how Anna was before going home. Anna pointed above their heads to the mistletoe she had secretly put up after her parents left for the night. She had a secret ploy and it looked like Derek and Meredith were her test run.

"Mistletoe?"

"It's Christmas" she giggled

Derek and Meredith laughed softly and turned to each other. Wrapping their arms around each other gently, they abided by the rules and kissed.

"Merry Christmas" Anna smiled as they pulled away from each other. Quickly snapping a picture of the couple with her new Polaroid camera, she pulled the photo out and waited for it to develop. She tacked the photo to the wall next to the ones of her nurse and intern "That photo's a keeper"

"You seem to be in good spirits this morning Anna" Derek chuckled and sat down on the nine year olds bed "Considering..."

"Considering I'm spending Christmas in hospital?" she shrugged lightly "I spend enough time here so I guess it's alright"

"You know your CT is tomorrow"

"And if it's clear?"

"We'll look at adjusting your chemo. It might be a late Christmas present"

"Really?" she smiled

"Don't get your hopes up Annie because we're not having the best run with clean CT scans but yes if it is clear we will think about changing your Chemo" Derek assured her making sure she knew there could be a chance things went wrong

"Who needs Santa Claus when they have Derek Shepherd?"

"I like the sound of that" Meredith smiled "But we should get home to Oliver and Isabella. Will you be ok til your Mom and Dad get here?"

"My Dad's around here somewhere, a kid on his surgical ward needed his help"

"The life of a surgeon"

"Some people get sick on Christmas too" she shrugged and crossed her legs "The presents wrapped in the pink and the green paper under my tree are for Oliver and Isabella. The blue one is for both of you two"

"You didn't have to get any of us anything" Meredith smiled. She couldn't believe Anna had thought about them when she was so sick

"Catalogue shopping with my Mom got me through my last round of chemo. I love the look people get when they open a present"

Derek looked to Meredith as if they were having a silent conversation before turning back to Anna "How about we leave them here and we'll bring Oliver and Isabella back tonight so you can see them open them for yourself. They might have a little something for you too"

"Thanks Derek"

"Anytime Annie"

"I'll let Mom and Dad know you both stopped by"

"And shall I let them know about the mistletoe or are you going to ambush them with that too?" Derek smirked

"No don't" Anna giggled "I want them to finally realise they belong together. It took them ten years but maybe this will speed along the process"

"Devious" Meredith laughed "Good luck with your secret ploy"

XXXXX

"Code Blue to Paediatric Oncology. Code Blue to Paediatric Oncology" the loudspeaker announced as the monitors went crazy in Anna's room. Nurses and doctors raced into Anna's room as they tried to control her sudden seizure. Addison and Alex rushed down the hall as soon as they noticed the alarm sounding for Anna's room. Trying to help, they were both pushed out of the way. They were parents first and doctors later with Anna, no exceptions.

"Someone page Shepherd and bring me a chest tray, she's not breathing very well on her own" the Resident ordered once Anna's seizure had subsided.

"Alex what is happening?" Addison asked anxiously like he would know all the answers

"I don't know Addie, I don't know"


	13. Chapter 13

"The cancer has spread" Derek sighed as he handed Alex and Addison the CT scans he had just taken on their daughter. Once her seizure stopped, Derek rushed her down to radiology and ordered every possible test he could think of. The cancer seemed to have spread to her lungs which explained why she had trouble breathing. Still intubated, something needed to be done if Anna wanted a chance of making it to her tenth birthday. "And she's not responding to the chemo"

Addison gasped softly knowing that there weren't many more options for her daughter "Radiation?"

"We can try but I can't guarantee that it will work"

"Anna may not even want to try. The chemo was tough on her..." Alex sighed softly. Addison didn't want to think about her daughter giving up but she knew Alex may have been right. She was a strong little girl but there was only so much her little body could take. The three doctors noticed the monitors in Anna's room sounding loudly and looked through the open door to see Anna fighting the intubation.

Alex was the first to reach Anna and hold down her shoulders in an attempt to calm her down "Anna, Anna you have to calm down. Stop fighting the intubation and we'll take it out"

Slowly calming down, Alex still held his daughter down as Derek told her to blow as he took the tube out. Anna coughed loudly until she was able to catch her breath. She wanted to sit up but she just had not strength in her arms. Alex lifted the head of the bed before sitting down next to his daughter.

"What happened? Why did I have a tube in my throat?"

"You had a seizure. Don't you remember?"

"Vaigly but I think I blacked out once it happened. It's not good is it?" she asked softly as she read the expressions on Derek and her parent's faces. Nothing positive could be read from those expressions.

"Anna, the cancer has spread to your lungs which is why you had the tube in your throat. Does your chest feel heavy?" Derek told the nine year old softly before needing to ask a medical question.

Anna nodded with a sigh and curled up into a ball. No matter how uncomfortable it made her feel at that moment, it was habit for the little girl to curl up when she was scared. Addison sat down beside Anna and pulled her up onto her lap. Rocking back and forth gently, she held her daughter as the nine year old burst into tears. Anna had taken the news of her first and second brain tumours pretty well for a child her age but now that it had spread, she knew that this could be it for her.

"We can try radiation but it's up to you. Do you want to fight this?" Alex asked softly after Anna had calmed down and stopped crying. Anna looked up at her mother as if she was asking for her advice but Addison simply repeated what Alex had said that it was her choice.

"Can I just think about it for a little while? Will I be ok for that long?" she wondered and looked directly to Derek. He was her superhero so it was his opinion she valued as highly as those of her parents.

"I will go check on a couple patients and be back in about an hour" Derek smiled weakly and picked up Anna's chart. He would have to pass her chart onto oncology but he was going to stay with Anna through this no matter what. Derek walked out of Anna's room as the nine year old turned to her parents and asked them to go as well.

"Anna..."

"Alone, please?"

"Come on Addison, I'll buy you a cup of coffee" Alex insisted and stood up but Addison refused to budge "Addison..."

"No Alex, I want to stay. Why can't we help you think this over?" she asked Anna sternly. Moving out of her mother's lap, Anna pulled her knees to her chest "Why won't you let us help?"

"Because you won't be helping" the nine year old sighed softly "You both look like you're about to lose it and that's not helping. Please, I just need some time by myself"

Addison reluctantly stood up a minute later and slowly moved to the door with Alex. Watching them leave, Anna saw them pass under the mistletoe but she stayed silent. Now wasn't the time for her stupid little prank. Not when she had so much to think about.

XXXXX

Derek walked back into Anna's room half an hour later after checking on his patients. He had promised Anna an hour but he heard her talk to her parents after he left. Maybe talking about this without her parents would help. If she asked him to leave then he would go. Derek just wanted to help Anna in any way he could. She'd become family over the last few months.

"Hey Annie" he smiled and sat down on the edge of Anna's bed "I just wanted to check up on you"

"Can I talk to you about this? My Mom and Dad just look so sad"

"Of course you can. This is pretty big for someone to think about no matter how old you are"

"Nine year olds shouldn't have to think about brain tumours and lung cancer" she sighed softly and pulled her knees tight to her chest. She didn't want to die but she didn't want to be so sick she felt like death.

"Not many nine year olds get to think about their treatment. Most parents decide for them. You're lucky you get a say"

"I wouldn't say lucky but I guess it is better than just having to go with whatever someone else says" Anna shrugged and relaxed her legs a little "I want to try the radiation but y'know how in the movies when the family has to 'pull the plug' when someone is on life support, I don't want that. I don't want Mom or Dad to have make that decision and I don't want them watching you try to save me if something bad happens"

"So you're saying you don't want any extraordinary measures?" he asked softly knowing Anna was describing a Do Not Resuscitate order. She wasn't old enough to make that decision without her parents' permission but she seemed pretty determined that no extraordinary measures was what she wanted.

"Yeah exactly. If there's no chance of me winning then I don't want to fight"

"Anna..."

"I want to spend my time with my Mom and Dad not hooked up to a million machines" she insisted "I'm sick and if I'm dying then I don't want to die here" Watching Derek's face, she knew that he could say she wasn't going to die. He couldn't lie to her. "I don't want to die so I want to try the radiation"

"We'll start it right away, I'm sorry this has ruined your Christmas"

"I never expected it to be a good Christmas so I guess I can't really comment"

"We'll try to make it better; I promise we'll do everything we can"

"A month is all I ask. I want to turn 10 if that's at all possible"

"We'll do our best Annie"

**Thoughts?**

**Will the radiation work?**


	14. Chapter 14

Anna rolled over onto her side and held the oxygen mask to her thin and tired face. She had been doing radiation therapy for four weeks and it had really taken its toll on the fragile nine year old. With only a week til her tenth birthday, she was pushing through the pain to see what could be her last birthday.

The radiation had caused problems with Anna's throat which meant she had a feeding tube down her nose. This had to be her last straw before she gave up on radiation all together. The next step was intubation if her breathing got any worse but Anna wouldn't allow it. She wanted to be able to speak and tell her family how much she loved them if there wasn't much time left.

The only good thing Anna found from this radiation was that she hadn't lost her hair yet. She knew it would only be a matter of time but for now she was enjoying that her Mom could still braid her hair when she was feeling down. Anna loved when her Mom played with her hair, it had a soothing affect.

"I can't watch her like this" Addison sobbed softly as she rested her head on Alex's chest gently. They had both taken the last two weeks off work to be with Anna full time as her condition slowly worsened. She didn't deserve to be alone but sometimes it's all she wanted. Standing outside her room, they just watched as their little girl rested.

"I know it's hard but this might be the one thing that saves her" he shrugged, trying to be as optimistic as possible.

"Might? Alex, we're doctors and good ones at that. We should know how to save our daughter"

"This is out of our specialties. We could try to understand every aspect to Anna's condition but we both know there are more knowledgeable and experienced people in this field. They are doing their best to help her"

"I just feel so helpless. I have always been able to help Anna when she was sick..."

"I know. I can't help but feel like I'm letting her down but we have to let the oncologists help her. They know what they're doing"

"I hope you're right" she sighed and felt Alex's arm rest over her shoulders as they watched Anna.

"Seeing you two like that would make Anna feel a lot better" Mark chuckled as he walked up to where Alex and Addison were standing. He was carrying a bouquet of orange tulips and a teddy bear in the hope it would cheer Anna up for a minute at least. Tulips were her favourite and she had one of the best teddy bear collections Mark had ever seen.

"What are you doing here?" Alex growled. He and Addison were still a little sour after Anna walked in one him kissing Lexie two months ago. While Mark had explained everything and made up with Anna, Mark hadn't quite gotten back on Addison and Alex's good sides.

"I just want to see Anna, try and make her smile"

Addison looked up at Alex as if to say 'just let him'. There hadn't been much that could cheer Anna up so they had to try. Mark smiled back at the pair before walking into Anna's room and shutting the door behind him. As much as seeing her parents cuddled up together would make Anna happy, seeing them scorn at him wouldn't have such a positive effect.

"Hey munchkin" Mark smiled softly as he made his way over to the side of the bed Anna had turned to "I thought your favourite tulips would brighten up your room a little"

Anna smiled weakly and nodded silently in thanks as Mark put the flowers in the vase by her bed. She didn't move from the position she was in and continued to hold the oxygen to her nose and mouth. Sighing softly, Mark sat up on the end of Anna's bed and started massaging her feet. Anna liked nothing more than having her feet rubbed. Looking up from her pillow, she giggled softly as Mark hit a ticklish spot.

"There she is" Mark chuckled as Anna rolled onto her back and sat up a little "I also thought you'd need another teddy to add to the collection" he smiled and handed her the teddy bear. Anna took it with a smile and cuddled it to her chest as Mark resumed rubbing her feet. "How are you feeling munchkin?"

Anna shrugged silently and put the oxygen back up to her nose and mouth. She wasn't in the mood to really talk but she'd been like that all week. Mark had seen the most reaction in the nine year old for a few days. Moving up to the head of the bed beside Anna, Mark pulled Anna into a gentle hug. The pair sat like that for half an hour before Anna looked up at Mark and asked if he wanted to play a card game.

"Poker with Oreo's just like we used to?"

"Uh-huh" she smiled

"I will go order your Dad to get us some cookies then" Mark chuckled and kissed Anna's forehead before getting up off the bed and heading to the door. Poking his head out, he was met with anxious looks from Addison and Alex. They had watched Mark and Anna together and thought something was wrong "Anna would like some Oreo's"

"She can't eat anything. The radiation has caused ulcers in her throat" Alex informed Mark like he hadn't seen the feeding tube in Anna's nose.

"We just want to use them as chips in our poker game. Even when we played back in LA, Anna never ate the cookies. We have a deal, whoever loses has to eat every last Oreo. I used to let her win but now it's all pure talent in that kid"

"You taught my daughter to play poker?"

"Is your daughter sitting up and smiling for the first time this week?" Mark smirked leaving Alex a little dumfounded "Anna would like some Oreo's"

"Come on" Addison smiled weakly and started pushing Alex away from Mark. The last thing she wanted Anna to see was those two fighting "I'll come with you" Alex nodded and gave in as he walked down the corridor with Addison. Looking back, he noticed mark had gone back into Anna's room. Alex and Addison walked down to the hospital gift shop in silence and picked up a few packets of Oreo's as per requested. As they were walking back, Addison couldn't take it anymore "Talk to me Alex" she sighed.

"He's her Dad again" Alex sighed and stopped. Leaning against the wall, he pushed his hands into his pockets "He taught her to play poker"

"That doesn't make Mark Anna's Dad. Are... are you jealous?" Addison asked as she rested her hands on Alex's arms.

"He got her to smile for the first time in a long time. I have been in there every day and she hasn't moved a muscle. What can Mark do that I can't?"

"Mark was only around fulltime when Anna was a baby, he's always been that little dose of fun every once in a while. Maybe Mark was just what she needs to pull her out of this funk" she shrugged "Anna was so good through surgery and chemo but radiation was what brought her down. Maybe something like this will reignite that determination Anna's always had with her cancer"

"But Mark?"

"Yes, he is not ideal but after you, he's Anna's best friend"

**Thoughts?**


	15. Chapter 15

"So I have some good news and some bad news" Derek sighed softly as he walked into Anna's hospital room only to find it empty. Looking around, all of her photos, flowers and teddy bears were still there and the bed was unmade. He stepped out to the nurses' station and asked where she was.

"Dr Karev didn't bring Anna back after her CT scan. He took her down to the cafeteria for ice-cream" the nurse informed him before going on with her work. Walking down the hall in disbelief, Derek headed down to the cafeteria. He thought Alex of all people knew Anna couldn't eat anything with her feeding tube. He couldn't keep up with them anymore.

"What is this?" he laughed as he saw Addison, Alex, Anna and his youngest sister Amelia sitting around a table in the cafeteria eating ice-cream. Anna simply tasted small amounts but she was enjoying the company more than anything. With her oxygen and IV attached to the back of her wheelchair, she had her own mobile hospital room.

"Hey big brother" Amelia chuckled and pulled up a chair for Derek "I couldn't believe it when Annie said she hadn't had ice-cream for a month. This kid used to live on ice-cream" she laughed nudging Anna gently.

"Mom called Amy to come see me" Anna smiled as Derek sat down still a little confused "Before I got any worse"

"Anna don't say that" Alex insisted. Anna had been so positive after her Oreo poker game with Mark the day before; he didn't want her slipping back into her depression.

"That's kind of why I came to see you Annie" Derek smiled weakly and put her CT scans up on the table "I have some good news and some bad news"

Addison quickly took Alex's hand as she feared the worst. They hadn't had the best run with test results going their way. Chemo hadn't worked and now Addison was scared that the radiation hadn't worked either.

"Good news first" Anna asked with a weak smile as Amelia wrapped an arm around her shoulders gently.

"You Miss Montgomery are brain tumour free" Derek smiled and showed her the CT scans "The radiation was just what we needed to get rid of it for good"

"Annie, that's great" Amelia smiled and hugged a relieved nine year old. After nearly a year fighting this brain tumour, Anna was happy to finally have it behind her. She could be happy for a moment until she remembered there was bad news.

"But the radiation didn't work so well for the lungs" he sighed softly as everyone's faces fell sadly "It did isolate the cancer which is good but we have to put Anna on the transplant list. Her lungs are too damaged. They won't last much longer"

"Oh my god" Addison gasped and collapsed into Alex who held her tight. Neither of them thought it would come to something like this. Addison, Alex and Amelia all started shooting questions at Derek about any other treatment options they could look into or the odds of survival. Anna sat there quietly listening to them until it just become too much.

"Stop!" she snapped loudly. Catching her breath, she watched as her parents and the Shepherd's watched her silently "If I get a new set of lungs will that cure the cancer?"

"90% chance it will" Derek nodded

"Then do I have to sign anything to get me on this list or something?"

"Anna..."

"I know I said I didn't want a tube down my throat or anything but if getting new lungs will end all of this then I want it. I'm sick of living in a hospital and I'm sick of being in pain all the time. I want my life back"

"Good because I've already put the paperwork into EUNOS. It may take a while to get the lungs but we have to stay positive"

Anna slid her ice-cream over to Derek with a little smile "Thank you"

"Don't thank me until we've got those lungs and you're dancing down the halls of this hospital" he smiled and took a spoonful of the ice-cream "I know you love ice-cream but until we get those lungs we're gonna have to keep the feeding tube, I'm sorry"

"As long as there is ice-cream, Oreo's and Aunty Nai's Chicken pot pie waiting for me when they take it out" she giggled

"All together?"

"Or separate, whichever is easier" Anna laughed

**Thoughts?**

**Will Anna get the lungs? How will they celebrate her 10****th**** birthday?**


	16. Chapter 16

Amelia sat up behind Anna on her hospital bed and covered the little girl's eyes as Alex walked in carrying a bright pink birthday cake with ten candles on the top. Followed in by Mark, Addison, Meredith and her kids Oliver and Isabella, they all started to sing 'Happy Birthday' to Anna. Alex set the cake down on the pull out table in front of Anna as Amelia uncovered her eyes. Anna's face simply lit up at the sight of her birthday cake and her family (minus Derek) around her.

"Make a wish"

Closing her eyes for a moment, Anna thought of two wishes she desperately wanted before opening her eyes and blowing out the candles. Everyone clapped as she swiped her finger over the corner of the cake and tasted the frosting with a giggle.

"Well we know your wish wasn't to have that feeding tube taken out" Amelia laughed "Your Dad is too much of a softie"

"Anna knows the deal" Alex smiled and kissed his daughter's forehead softly

"One day. If I can't eat enough because of my throat then it goes back in. Yes Dad I know the deal" she rhymed off sarcastically "Does frosting count? 'Cause it tastes really good"

"No it doesn't" Addison smiled as Alex stepped back toward her and rested his arm around her waist. Anna noticed this and smiled to herself as Mark noticed Anna.

"I could bet a hundred bucks Anna's wish was..." Mark began with a laugh until Anna clasped her hands over his mouth quickly. Resting her forehead on his, they were almost having a telepathic conversation about what she had wished for. He knew what her two wishes were and she knew he knew. They had always seemed to be hard wired to know exactly what the other was thinking. It was why they were so close.

"I was kind of selfish and wished for two things" Anna shrugged as she sat back against Amelia once again "I thought because my age is now two digits, I could get away with it just this once" she giggled softly and thought about how to explain her wishes without saying them out loud. As smart as she was, she still believed that some wishes did come true "One I desperately want and hope will happen soon, the other I've wanted to happen for a long time, it's just taking longer than I thought"

"Taken longer than you thought?" Amelia asked curiously. Anna quickly shot a look at her parents who were talking amongst themselves for the moment "Oh... I get you know. Yeah we're all wishing for that Annie" she laughed

"I missed that" Alex chuckled and turned back to his daughter. Anna shook her head giggling and swiped another little bit of frosting "Ok who wants cake?"

XXXXX

Anna swapped the oxygen nose prongs for the mask as she curled up on her bed. It was almost eleven at night and everyone had only just packed up the mini party they'd set up in her room and gone home for the night. It was Addison's night to stay with Anna so after packing up the party, she wanted to get a fresh set of sheets for the cot permanently set up in Anna's room before turning in herself.

Even though she was confined to her hospital bed for the entire day, Anna had one of the best birthdays she could have ever asked for. Oliver and Isabella gave her a teddy dressed up as a Ballerina while Mark gave her more film for her Polaroid camera which she used before the party was over. All her photos were stuck up on her wall beside her birthday cards from her grandparents, Uncle Archer and Oceanside family.

Alex should have been on his way home to get some rest but he couldn't leave Anna especially on her birthday. This was actually the first birthday he got with his daughter so he wanted to make the most of it. Thinking Anna was asleep, he watched her from the door with a weak smile.

"Hey" Addison smiled softly as she walked up to the door with fresh sheets in her hands. Alex put his finger to his mouth and pointed to Anna as if to say 'quiet, she's asleep'. "She's wiped out"

"I would be too, how many people came through her room today to wish her Happy Birthday?"

"Almost the entire hospital, I think"

"And she loved every minute of it" Addison chuckled and looked through the door at Anna. Leaning back on Alex, she looked up at him with a smile before turning toward him "What do you think her two wishes were? I know one had to be to get the lungs but what was the other?"

"Us" he smiled

"Us?"

"Do you remember when Amelia said something about everyone wishing for something in particular to happen earlier? When you asked me if I had called EUNOS again about Anna's place on the donor list?"

"Yeah I didn't understand what was happening. Anna must have whispered something to her" she nodded still a little confused.

"Anna didn't whisper anything to Amelia. Anna looked at us talking and Amelia just followed her eye line. Her wish is for us to be together like a real family" Alex smiled and rested his hands on Addison's hips. He had loved Addison from the moment she came back to Seattle and even more when she told him Anna was his daughter. Wanting nothing more than to have Addison and Anna with him as a family, he put all that aside to focus on getting Anna better. They were so comfortable around each other but it never went any further.

Addison smiled softly and leant toward Alex and kissed him softly "I'd like us to be a real family"

"Finally" Anna chuckled and pulled her oxygen mask away. Alex and Addison looked at her and both turned slightly red in embarrassment

"You're supposed to be asleep" Alex chuckled and wrapped his arm around Addison's shoulders as she turned to Anna "How much did you hear?"

"Everything, I'm not tired"

"Was that your wish? For us to be a family?" Addison asked softly hoping the answer was yes. She loved the thought of them all being together like they should have been ten years ago.

"My wish was actually for you two to finally realise you belonged together" Anna giggled softly and sat up. Alex and Addison made their way over to Anna's bed and sat on opposite sides "I had planned mistletoe at Christmas but I had my seizure so my grand scheme was ruined"

"You are evil"

"It was Uncle Archer's idea first"

"Of course it was" Addison chuckled shaking her head.

"Well it all worked out in the end didn't it?" Anna smiled and pulled the oxygen mask up to her face as she started to feel short of breath.

**Thoughts?**


	17. Chapter 17

**IsabellaKhach gave me a challenge so here it is. Nine hours and a new chapter**

"Just rest baby girl" Addison cooed softly as she lay down beside Anna and pulled her close into her arms. Anna's breathing became rapid because she had been without the amount of oxygen she really needed for most of the day. Wanting a somewhat normal birthday, she ignored the extra pain in her chest so she could have the nose prongs rather than an oxygen mask.

"What can I do?" Alex asked concerned. He hated seeing Anna like this and for once, not knowing what to do. All she needed was rest and to get her breathing back to normal. The only person that could really help Anna was Anna.

Alex changed the sheets on the cot beside Anna's bed and settled himself there as he kept a constant watch on his daughter's vital signs. Neither Addison nor Alex could settle until Anna's breathing slowly settled into a normal rhythm almost an hour later. Even then they wouldn't sleep just in case something happened.

"Anna! Anna!" Derek called as he raced into her room and shook her feet gently to wake her up "Come on Annie wake up"

"Derek" Addison snapped and sat up. Anna stirred but Addison rubbed her back gently to keep her calm "She needs to rest"

"No, she needs to be prepared for surgery. We got the lungs" he smiled and watched Anna and Alex sit upright in shock. Quickly pulling the mask back up to her face, she took deep breaths as her excitement grew "This is it Annie, you're getting new lungs"

"Wait" she asked softly. Addison, Alex and Derek all looked at the ten year old concerned as she took a breath of oxygen before talking again "What time is it?"

"11:53pm why?" Derek answered slightly confused

"It's still my birthday" she smiled "I got my two birthday wishes"

XXXXX

Addison, Alex, Amelia and Mark paced the length of the waiting room as Anna's surgery progressed. Derek refused to let any of them get any closer to the OR so the surgeons could do their job. They were doing a lung transplant surgery on the daughter of two incredibly respected doctors at Seattle Grace. The last thing they needed was anyone breathing down their necks for updates.

Derek stayed out of the way in the OR and just watched as Anna received a brand new set of lungs. Transplant surgeries were always depressing especially at the thought of the donor. No-one hoped for a donor to die especially when it's a child but when the recipient is given a new lease on life, the donor is considered an incredible hero.

"It's been six hours, there has to be news soon" Addison sighed as she finally sat down. Shaking her knee nervously, she couldn't stand not knowing what was going on. Alex sat down beside her and took her hand gently. He too was nervous but he had to be strong for Addison.

"We will know something soon" he assured her not knowing whether he was right or not. Transplant surgeries could take another two hours so it could still be a while before they knew anything. Mark and Amelia continued to pace along the waiting room until Derek emerged half an hour later. Addison was the first one up and to Derek desperate for news. She needed to know that her little girl was ok. No-one, especially Addison could handle any more bad news. Anna was her miracle baby so she prayed that the ten year old lived up to that.

"She's in recovery, the surgery went well" he smiled and gasped softly as Addison crushed him into a tight hug.

"Thank you" Alex smiled as he pulled a crying Addison away from Derek. Collapsing into Alex, it was a weight was lifted off her entire body.

"Dr Kingston's residents are going to run a few tests before you can go see her. Addison, I want you to understand that there is still a risk of infection or rejection with these lungs. Anna's immune system has been suppressed from the radiation"

"I know" she nodded as she calmed herself down "I know the risks and I am still scared that they will happen but for now my little girl is alive. That's all I can really think about right now"

"Understandable" Derek nodded. He had always underestimated Addison especially when it came to Anna. She was a worried parent but she was also one of the best Neo-Natal surgeons in the country.

They were all worried for Anna but Addison was right. Anna was alive and she had pulled through the surgery incredibly well.

"Let me buy you a drink big brother" Amelia chuckled as she clapped her hand on Derek's shoulder. For someone that didn't get close to a lot of people, especially children, Amelia adored Anna like she was her niece. She too felt like a weight had been lifted now knowing that Anna was ok.

"It's ten in the morning Amy, a little early don't you think?" Derek chuckled

"It's happy hour somewhere in the world" Mark laughed and watched Derek's 'don't encourage her' expression emerge "Alright coffee. Can I get you anything Addie? Alex?"

Mark, Amelia and Derek made their way down to the coffee cart while Alex and Addison headed up to recovery to see Anna. She looked so fragile but Anna's vitals were staying strong. The next few days were going to be the most strenuous. Anna had to prove she could breathe well on her own and eat properly before anyone would even consider she was getting better.

The other concern was, if the lung transplant cured her cancer. There was a 90% chance it would but no-one could discount that other 10%...

**Thoughts?**

**Challenge completed?**


	18. Chapter 18

**One Year Later**

"Incoming!" eleven year old Anna laughed as she raced down the hall of the surgical floor of Seattle Grace Hospital. Still dressed in her ballet tights, skirt and leotard, she had come straight from class without any time to change. Anna dodged a gurney and a few frazzled interns as she rounded the corner at the nurses' station

"You're late" Arizona called out after Anna as she ran past the nurses' station

"I know, what's your excuse?" she laughed and kept going

Skidding to a stop outside the Attendings Lounge, Anna pulled on her cardigan and took her hair out of its bun before walking in. Even though she knew what was going on, her face still lit up at the sight of everyone gathered and the 'Happy Birthday' banner hanging over their heads. They all called out 'Happy Birthday' and blew their whistles or noise makers as Anna closed the door behind her.

"Happy Birthday Annie" Alex smiled as he walked up to his daughter and pulled her into a tight hug "You're late" he whispered softly

"I know, sorry. Ballet ran late and I missed my bus"

"Maybe we should have gotten you a watch for your birthday Munchkin" Mark laughed as he pulled Anna away from her father and into a rough, one armed hug.

"My Ballet class ran late, buy my teacher a watch"

"Nice" Derek laughed and high fived Anna. The eleven year olds smile soon faded as she noticed the scans in his hands. It had been exactly a year since her lung transplant and even though she went through two more rounds of chemo and countless tests, she hadn't heard the one word they all wanted to hear and that was 'remission'. She knew that when she was in remission, this hell that had been the last two years was going to be over.

"I had people cut my chest open on my last birthday so please tell me I'm in remission or I might just have to uninvite you to my birthday party" Anna sighed and dug her hands into the pockets of her cardigan.

"Anna" Addison warned with a sigh. Her daughter really needed to learn to think before she spoke and says something rude like that.

"No Addie, it's ok" Derek chuckled and pulled Anna's scans out of their protective sleeve "They're clear Annie, you're in remission"

"Don't lie to me Derek" Anna insisted seriously. She couldn't believe that this was all over... finally

"I'm not lying Annie. Your lungs are working perfectly and you are cancer free. You're a normal eleven year old now"

"You're sure?"

"See for yourself" he chuckled and showed her the scans. Knowing she could read a CT as well as any intern in the hospital, Derek watched as the eleven year old's face lit up. Anna dropped the scans and launched herself at Derek and hugged him tight. She wouldn't have been there, alive, if it wasn't for him. He saved her the first time and to Anna, he saved her every time since then.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you"

"I would say any time but I don't think any of us want to do this again"

"Never"

"Thank you Derek, so much" Addison smiled and pulled Alex into a warm hug. Their whole ordeal was over.

"Does this mean I can start gymnastics now?" Anna giggled and turned to her father "You said I couldn't do anything more strenuous than ballet until I was in the clear" Looking up at Derek, she put on her puppy dog eyes "Can I do gymnastics with these new lungs?"

"I would say yes but it's up to your Mom and Dad" Derek shrugged as Anna sat up on Mark's lap and they both shot their pleading looks at Alex and Addison.

"It's three against two" Addison chuckled "Fine, you can start gymnastics but what about being the youngest surgical intern like you told me last week?"

"I can do it all now" she giggled "I can do anything now"

**Thoughts?**

**The end! Thanks for all your great reviews :) I don't know if I'll start another story. I'm a little stuck on ideas. Suggestions are welcome :P**


End file.
